The present invention relates to the provision of extra functions for programming applications independent of the applications.
When functions were added to computer programming applications, extensive reprogramming of the applications was required to accommodate the functions. Some functions, such as musical tone generation were provided in the form of a subroutine, which could be called during the execution of a program written in a high level language. Adding these functions to a program already in existence required modification to the program to add a call to the subroutine. Most users are not capable of this reprogramming effort. In fact, many existing license agreements under which users are permitted to use the program do not let the user look at the actual programming. In these causes, implementation of the added function may be be possible, and is likely impossible by the average user.
One such function available today involves the use of voice with mail and calendar applications. This has been done by specific application programs for the specific voice to mail or voice to calendar function.